


finally // beautiful stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Phil Lester, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, Songfic, University, loosely based off of new halsey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dani and fiona, meeting in 2009, and sharing their first kiss
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	finally // beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> hello i heard halsey's new song and then immediately thought to write a oneshot and then my demon brain was like,, make it wlw and 2009 >:) so that's exactly what i did
> 
> it's my first time writing wlw wow i hope u like it
> 
> beta'd by [@itsmyusualphannie](https://itsmyusualphannie.tumblr.com) <3

dani and fiona are on the phone with each other late one night when fi tells her some news.

“dani?” fiona asks in a soft tone. they’re both trying to be quiet because their roommates are sleeping. dani and fiona are very much night owls.

they could always leave their rooms, but it’s always cold at nighttime. plus, when they’re already settled into bed, they can’t be bothered to get up anymore.

“yeah, fi?” dani mumbles.

“i, uh, got train tickets. to see you during our spring breaks. i’ll be there on friday night.” 

dani gasps. “fi! why didn’t you tell me sooner! i can’t wait to see you!”

fiona laughs. “i wanted to surprise you! but then i realised that i don’t know how to get around after the train station. and you did say your uni was kinda far from it.”

dani giggles. “yeah, it is. but i wouldn’t want us to just stay in my uni. i wasn’t joking when i said i’d book a hotel room for us if you ever came here.”

“really?” 

“really. we could have pillow fights and make as much noise as we want to without any interruptions at a hotel room. plus, we get room service!” dani whispers excitedly. “i get paid tomorrow night, i’m totally booking it then.”

“oh! room service! i’m sold. i’m so excited for friday night.”

dani giggles again. “me too, fi. me too.”

they met online almost half a year ago, connecting through their love of bands and video games. fiona made videos online on youtube, and dani admired her creativity. dani almost wants to make videos of her own, but she’s still unsure about all of it. 

she’s happy with fiona though. fiona is her first best friend and dani is over the moon about the fact that the two of them get along easily without any judgement. she can’t even comprehend how much fi means to her and how much she loves her. fi doesn’t know that yet; dani wanted to wait until they met in person before she told her.

and now that they’re actually going to meet soon, dani feels both excited and nervous to tell her. 

they hang up shortly after that, fiona feeling drowsy and dani having an exam in the morning. dani doubts she’ll be able to concentrate on the exam because fiona is going to be there  _ in three days _ , but nonetheless, she’s happy that fiona cares about her and wants to meet her in real life.

-

they talk every night, becoming more and more excited as time passes. dani passes her exam with flying colours, so fiona tells her that she’s proud of her and promises to give her a tight hug when she gets there. 

dani doesn’t think she’ll ever get over that feeling she gets when fi tells her that she’s proud of her.

she leaves for the train station right after her classes and gets there half an hour early out of nerves and excitement. when fi steps off of the train, dani nearly tackles her to the ground.

they’re stopped at a starbucks for now, sharing straws on a caramel macchiato.

“i’m so glad you’re here,” dani says.

fiona smiles. “me too, dani.”

dani has never wanted to kiss anyone more. 

she’s been bullied and teased for her love of girls, and it wasn’t until fiona said that she was a lesbian that dani had started to come to terms with her identity. none of that matters with her though, because they’re just dani and fiona. 

fiona takes her hand as dani leads her through the town. dani takes her to the apple store where they take selfies on all of the computers until they get kicked out of the store for being too loud. she also takes them to the ferris wheel, and dani considers kissing her when they’re at the top.

she chickens out, but she chooses to tell fiona that she loves her instead.

dani lays on phil’s shoulder. “fi, i love you.”

“i love you too, dani. i love you lots.” fiona chuckles. “can i kiss you?”

dani nods, and she turns her head slightly, leaning into fiona as she kisses her. fiona tastes like cherry chapstick and the caramel macchiato they had shared earlier, and everything about that just feels so right and perfect for dani. she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

-

they slow dance together in their hotel room when dani’s spotify playlist starts playing interrupted by fireworks.

fiona can’t dance at all, she’s too uncoordinated, so they’re just swaying back and forth, but dani doesn’t mind. she’s with her  _ girlfriend  _ and all of her worries are put to rest with her.

-

the week passes by too quickly, and dani doesn’t want to let go of fiona when the train gets there. they’re both sobbing messes, but fiona promises that they’ll one day never have to leave each other. dani promises to save up so that she can move in with her.

she’s happy and safe with fiona, and it’s so relieving to finally be able to let her guard down around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! come find me at [@suddensky](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
